LOVELY BOOK
by Kyuookie
Summary: A girl who have a magical book.


LOVELY BOOK

Author : Anggani Mayang

Genre : Fantasy, Romance

Cast : - Kim Yong Mi

- Kim Taehyung (BTS)

- Kim Seokjin (BTS)

- Jem

-Other cast

Length : Chapter

Annyeong reader! Ini ff pertama ku ~^^ ya bisa dibilang ini mirip-mirip sama death note, tapi aku cuman ngambil inspirasi buku ajaibnya kok ._. Baca ajadeh dan komen sendiri ya -_-)m maaf ya kalau banyak kesalahan. Review dan kritikan nya jangan lupa ^.^

-HAPPY READING-

"Kuharap suatu saat nanti aku kembali ke dunia normal ku..."

Seorang gadis SMU berjalan sendirian di tengah musim dingin yang telah menghadang Korea Selatan. Ia berjalan linglung tanpa mengenal arah. Muka nya pucat, kulitnya putih, semua orang yang melihatnya pasti berfikir bahwa gadis ini kedinginan...

YongMi pov

Aku bingung. Aku lelah. Aku sedih. Semua rasa itu campur menjadi 1. Kuharap ada yang mengerti posisi ku sekarang. Seorang gadis polos yang tiba-tiba dikabarkan bahwa sebentar lagi akan mengalami broken home. Ini sangat menyakitkan.

Aku sudah lama tinggal jauh dari orangtua ku. Saat mereka mengirimku, mereka terlihat normal. Mereka tersenyum harmonis dan menyuruhku berhati-hati dalam perjalanan.

Tapi tak kusangka...

Mereka akan berpisah semudah itu?

BRUK

Kurasa aku menabrak seseorang

-oOo-

"Siapa kau?" Aku melihat wanita yang sangat cantik sedang menatapku. Dia memakai gaun merah, rambutnya indah, dan memiliki tongkat.. Apakah dia malaikat? Apa aku disurga?

"Hello, aku adalah Jem. Aku akan mengikuti mu kemana pun kau pergi mulai sekarang"

"Je... Jem? Tunggu.. Buat apa kau mengikuti ku?!"

"karena kau pemilik baru buku itu"

"buku? Maksudmu?"

TOK..

TOK..

Seorang pemuda tinggi dan berambut coklat kehitaman masuk kedalam kamar ini. Tunggu.. Ngomong-ngomong.. INI KAMAR SIAPA?!

"Oh kau sudah bangun rupanya" ujar pemuda itu dengan senyumnya yang sungguh menawan

"Kau siapa?" Kuharap dia bukan pacar dari gadis cantik yang ada dihadapan ku sekarang.. Bila iya.. GADIS INI SANGAT BERUNTUNG!

"ohahaha kenalkan namaku Kim Seokjin kau bisa memanggilku Jin. Aku bertabrakan denganmu tadi di jalan dan kau langsung tidak sadarkan diri jadi kuputuskan untuk membawa mu kesini. Siapa namamu? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"nama ku Kim Yongmi kau bisa memanggilku Yongmi. Aku baik-baik saja. Ohya apa hubungan mu dengan Je..."

"Ssstttt..." sela Jem

"Dia tidak dapat melihat dan mendengar perkataan ku. Kalau kau bilang aku ada, atau bercakap-cakap denganku didepannya, kau hanya akan dibilang sakit jiwa!" tambah Jem.

'Jadi dia benar-benar mahluk gaib?'

"Mmm... Je? Je siapa tadi katamu?" tanya Jin menghentakkan ku.

"Oh? Ah tidak jadi haha aku hanya bergurau tadi..." tipuku

"Oh begitu.. Oh ya boleh kutanya, buku apa itu? Tadi kulihat buku itu ada disampingmu saat kau terbaring jatuh. Kupikir itu bukumu. Cover nya sangat menarik."

'Hah kurasa aku tidak bawa buku apapun tadi?'

"Itu di sampingmu" ujar Jin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke suatu arah dengan jari telunjuknya.

Kutatap buku itu sebentar. Buku itu sangat menarik. Covernya berwarna pink dan mempunyai bulu-bulu indah dipinggirannya. Di atas buku terdapat tombol merah yang siap untuk ditekan. Saat ku tekan, keluar pulpen indah yang berkilau. Buku yang menakjubkan!

"Oh! Sepertinya roti ku sudah matang! Kita lanjutkan nanti ya, aku ingin mengambil rotinya dulu." pinta Jin tiba-tiba sembari segera berlari ke luar kamar

'Dia selalu membuyarkan pikiranku' pikir ku

"Nah nah itu buku yang kumaksud!" ujar Jem lagi-lagi mengagetkanku

"Buku ini? Memang buku ini buku apa?"

"Buku itu buku yang ajaib!"

"iya... Ajaib nya itu apa?"

"Kau bisa menulis apapun yang kau mau, lalu akan terkabulkan. Tapi apabila yang kau tulis itu bermanfaat untuk orang lain atau kau. Yang paling penting, buku itu hanya mengabulkan permohonan yang berhubungan dengan cinta dan perasaan seseorang. Namanya, LOVELY BOOK"

"woah! Boleh ku coba?"

"Ya karena itu buku mu sekarang, tentu saja boleh!"

Aku pun membuka buku itu perlahan, mataku berbinar-binar melihat isi buku itu. Bahkan kertas nya sangat mengesankan!

Kutulis perlahan namun pasti...

Pertama-tama ku tulis Kim Seokjin

Lalu... Jatuh

Lalu... Cinta

Lalu... Kepadaku

'KIM SEOKJIN JATUH CINTA KEPADAKU'

GEBRAK!

"YONGMI! KURASA AKU JATUH CINTA PADA PANDANGAN PERTAMA!"

TBC

Gimana? Review jangan lupa ya readers ^_^ berikan saran dan kritikan. 1 kritikanmu sangat bermanfaat untukku wkwkwkw ^_^ see you next time


End file.
